Manufacturers of video games attempt to inject as much realism as possible into a game. For example, an interaction between an object and a flowing fluid may be wished to be shown as realistically as possible to enhance a game player's gaming experience. Presently, existing methods do not appear to show a realistic interaction with a flowing fluid, and instead such depictions appear either avoided or shown in an unrealistic manner. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to show realistic interaction with flowing fluids within the computing resources and timing available.